Rhuna R'hollor
Full Name: 'Rhuna Tevor R'hllor ' (Picture's to be added later) IMVU Username GentleGenocide House/Clan: Serves House Targaryen - Belongs to no one, and has no House or Clan House Words: "The Night is Dark, and Full of Terrors" "Valar Morgulis" Ruling House: House Targaryen Title(s): The Red Witch The Red Priestess Age: 25 years old Date of Birth: 375 AL Place of Birth: Asshai - Also grew up in Mereen as a child before returning to Asshai Gender: Female Orientation: Bisexual - The body is merely flesh, suited for feeding the desires of the soul. Occupation: Serves Aemon Targaryen as his personal Priestess and advisor - she is a vessel and priestess to R'hllor, the Red God, the Lord of Light and Flame. Religion: The one, true religion. The Lord of Light. Status: Alive Alignment: Neutral - neither good, nor evil, she does as commanded by the Red God. General Appearance: Sunkissed flesh, hazel eyes, and scarlet red hair. She has high cheekbones, full lips, and slender eyebrows; a thin waist, a perky bosom, and a swell to her hips. Her hair is long and thick, hanging down to her middle back. Generally, she wears fine clothing, and always the color red, and a ruby necklace around her throat - the ruby glows like fire when she is using her magics. She is a striking beauty. Hair Colour: Scarlet/Blood red Eye Colour: Hazel green with golden flecks Skin Tone: Sunkissed - light shade/fair. Height: 5'5" inches Weight: 125 pounds Build: Tall and slender, the body of perky youth and smooth flesh without wrinkles or aging. Scars: A series of whip scars across her upper back, from her former Masters in Mereen. Tattoos: None Piercings: A single hoop through her septum cartilage of her nose, a trinket from a very old friend in Asshai. Other Distinguishing Marks: None. Lineage: Great-Niece of Melisandre. Father: Areval - Living, Crippled and Homeless in Mereen - Great-Nephew to Melisandre. Mother: Releia - Deceased from abuse and neglect in Asshai Brothers: Argon - Age 29, Sellsword in Mereen - Employed, Living Sisters: None Sons: None Daughters: None Other: She is "close" with Aemon Targaryen - personal advisor, confidant, and Priestess to his personal beliefs in the Red God and his powers. Allies: The fire, the flame, and the shadow. For all shadows are servants to the Lord of Light, bent to his will. She has no Allies - she trusts no one with her secrets, though she has many "friends". Enemies: None that she would reveal, she keeps her cards tucked close to her heart. It is clear she has a dislike for slavers, those from Beyond the Wall, and a certain distaste for Lannisters and their arrogant history. Overall Personality: Cunning, clever, witty, wise. Rhuna is grand at playing games with her intelligence and features - she is a highly capable strategist, and with her magics, she is unmatched on the fields of foresight and shadowbinding. She is sassy - able to jest and cast witty remarks with the best of the fools and the most sly of knights. She plays close mind to those around her, watching their lifestyles and actions, making mental notes of what she sees. Rhuna is always in close conversations with her Red God - her thoughts open to his comments and commands. Rhuna is a survivalist, capable of adapting to any situation given to her. Her charms and sensual wits are much in her favor. Likes/Obssessions: Wine, smoked ham, animals, singing and dancing, strategizing, fire, runes, astrology, history, festivals, and combat. Dislikes/Pet Peeves: Ignorance of men, lack of wisdom, those too stubborn to look outside of their own religions at the True God, slavery, cowardice, barbarism, and the cold in the North beyond the Wall. Fears/Phobias: Fears: Dying without the Light and Warmth of her Red God, Dying without succeeding in her calling and making Him proud, Drowning in deep waters, Losing the Light and losing her way in the North beyond the Wall. Phobias: arachnophobic. Hobbies/Interests: Hobbies: Communing with the Red God, and seeing his Wisdom and Will made flame, riding, walking amongst the beaches at night, sleeping beneath the stars, spreading the wisdom of her God. Interests: finding those her God needs, delving into the deeper magics of the world, taming the wildest of creatures and beasts, bending them to the will of the Red God. Physical Skills: Song, Dance, Shadowbending, Stealth, Intimacy, Holding her drink, Bladework and Agility. Intellectual Skills: Strategy within combat, war and battle. Sharp-tongued, and quick of wit, able to charm and entice any foe or friend into her own conversations. She is devious, and keeps to herself with her secrets, and her green eyes always seem to be watching every move, studying every step, listening to every breath. If anyone wants information on another, they go to Rhuna Tevor R'hllor. She is studious, clever with alchemy and potions, and well versed in languages and knowledges of all lands in Essos and Westeros alike. Weapons: A single iron forged knife (nine inches in length with a ruby and diamond encrusted hilt, and the mark of Fire etched onto the blade). Used for ceremonial purposes, and self-defense when Rhuna is attacked and away from the flames. Clothing Style: Fine, and expensive clothing - not from the money she gains from employment but from the money she earned (or rather, took from the Masters she killed in Asshai). She tends to wear the colors of fire most often, red being her favorite and chosen color. Armour: When seated in war councils during battles or combative times, she wears her normal gowns, but also mail or a breastplate out of appearance only. She feels that she needs no armor, for the Lord of Light is watching her every move, and every enemy. Background Rhuna was born to slaves and servants in Asshai; her father merely mated to her mother, for breeding purposes in the eyes of their Master, Master Rabul. Rabul had her mother raped years before Rhuna was born, thus producing her older brother. Rhuna's father was absent most of her life, serving Rabul on his ships and transporting goods for his Master - but Rhuna's mother was the most gentle woman she had ever met or known, and believed in one God - the Lord of Light. She taught Rhuna this religion, and when Rhuna entered her teenage years, Rabul's wives had all died from a disease that plagued their home. In his drunken stupor, he beat Rhuna's mother badly, torturing her, calling her a witch and a sorceress. She watched as her mother dragged herself away, crippled and broken in places Rhuna did not know existed. But, in the shadows of the fire that surrounded her mother, Rhuna heard a voice. And that voice was glorious. R'hllor's shadows killed Master Rabul, avenging the murder and abuse of her dying mother. Once her mother had passed, the voice returned, offering Rhuna power and companionship, if she were to agree to it. If she were to let him enter her, and take her as his vessel. She agreed, and since then, served R'hllor most faithfully throughout her teens and into her prime age. Various assassination attempts occured against the Red Priestess, though none were successful. She eventually received invitation to court by Aemon Targaryen. She stayed, serving him as one of his most trusted advisors and confidants, instilling his belief that the Red God adored the Targaryens and their fire-breathing dragons. RP Logs TBC Theme Song "See Who I Am" - Within Temptation